


After Party with the Starks

by venomondenim



Series: venom's starker collection [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Bottom Peter, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fantastic Four mentioned, Inappropriate Use of Iron Man Tech, Iron Man Gauntlet, Jealous Tony, Kink Exchange, M/M, Married Starker, Name-Calling, Panties, Possessive Tony Stark, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Starker Kink Exchange 2020, Top Tony, Top Tony Stark, they're sweet and in love, watch gauntlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Summary: Tony chuckled, and it made a heat pool in Peter’s gut. “Good boy. But, you see, I’m having a little trouble believing that. I think you might need to be reminded.”Peter licked his lips, his mouth having gone dry. “Reminded of what?”Tony brought his hand down slowly. “I think you need to be reminded of…” He used his body as cover and grabbed Peter’s ass harshly, but carefully out of view from any prying eyes. Peter had to bite his lip to hold back the whimper that was threatening to escape. “Who exactly this ass belongs to.”For the Starker Kink Exchange 2020Prompt:Tony punishes Peter for flirting with another man (Spanking). Peter loves to rile up his husband Tony by making him jealous.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: venom's starker collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054016
Comments: 3
Kudos: 192
Collections: Starker Kink Exchange 2020





	After Party with the Starks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerana/gifts).



> Hello all! This challenge has been so fun to participate in and I wanna give a big thanks to Mads for putting together this whole event, and getting me involved as well. I got to interact with so many people, and talk about explicit Starker yumminess in the meantime. I'm so stoked to read everything that everyone's cooked up for this exchange. 
> 
> Thank you [theMadStarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker) for being the best cheerleader and betaing this fic for me. You've been so welcoming to me in this fandom and I don't know what I would do now without our special libra connection. 
> 
> I'm so over the moon that I got to fulfill a prompt from [Jerana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerana/pseuds/Jerana), who's not only someone who I would consider a friend now, but also an author I love and respect. Hope this fic is everything you've dreamed of babes. 
> 
> Prompt: Tony punishes Peter for flirting with another man (Spanking). Peter loves to rile up his husband Tony by making him jealous.

Peter hated going to Galas. 

In the beginning, they had been fun. It was always a wonder to watch all of the pristine people as they danced and mingled on the swanky dancefloor. Once Peter was old enough to drink, the open bar was always a nice touch, and he used to love getting tipsy on all the free champagne that probably cost as much as his college tuition. The company wasn’t the best, but it wasn’t hard to make conversation about his classes, or even preen a little over the fact that the high society people were even giving him a second glance. 

The shine, though, quickly wore off. 

After going to dozens of Galas and Charity Balls and Luncheons over the years, Peter was definitely sick of them. The Charity Balls were the most tolerable in Peter’s opinion because at least the ostentatious displays of wealth were all going to good causes, and Peter always made the time to talk to whoever was running the donations to learn more information and to work out an extra private donation from Stark Industries. It always gave him a thrill to throw Tony’s money around to help the little guys. 

The Gala that they were at tonight? Sucked. Tony had promised to stay on his arm all night but was swindled away by business partners almost as soon as they got there. He had given Peter a silent look, asking if it was okay, and Peter had nodded. He wasn’t going to fuck up any business deals just because he was feeling a little lonely and not paid attention to. 

Tony and him had been married for two blissful years, you would think that Peter would have gotten used to events by now, but they always sat him a bit on edge. He just wasn’t used to them. He was continuously worried that he was going to say or do the wrong thing in front of the wrong person and embarrass Tony or even himself. He made sure to always have his manners in check. Well, in front of the guests anyway. 

Since Tony had left and he wasn’t sure when he was going to return, Peter got some champagne from the open bar. He was on his third glass when he felt a hard shove against his shoulder. He nearly spilled his glass but was careful to set it down on the counter, and deftly ignored how it splashed all over his hand, turning the skin sticky. He turned to give the person a piece of his mind but was stopped short when he saw a familiar mischievous grin. 

“I guess they’re just letting anybody in to these things, now,” Johnny said smugly, his back against the counter. He put both of his arms back so he was resting on his elbows, his head cocked in Peter’s direction. 

Peter’s entire face lit up into a smile, which Johnny mirrored after a minute. “What are you doing here? When did you get back from Germany?!” 

“This morning. Sue said there was gonna be a Stark Gala tonight, and you know I had to come and see my favorite Stark before the jet-lag kicked in,” Johnny told him, then brushed a hand over his shoulder. 

Peter knocked back the rest of his champagne. Suddenly, the evening was looking up. He peered around to see if he could see Tony anywhere, but no dice. “Well,” he drawled. “Are you gonna come over here and give your favorite Stark a hug? I haven’t seen you in months!” 

Johnny’s grin turned cheshire. “You think I’m going to turn down a Parker hug? Not likely.” He reached forward and pulled Peter into a bone-crushing hug. 

Peter sighed happily in the embrace. “You gotta come over for a bro’s night,” Peter invited sincerely. 

Johnny laughed. “MJ’s still letting you guys call it a bro’s night?” 

Peter laughed with him. “Night with the homies doesn’t roll off the tongue as well. Plus, she said that was more offensive.” He poked Johnny’s chest with his finger, not ignoring the dreamy look he got. “You would know a lot more about what MJ’s been saying if you stayed in New York.” 

Johnny’s grin fell slightly before taking on a bit of an edge. “I would, but I got the impression that _New York_ ,” he said meaningfully, “wasn’t too keen on trust fund babies.” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Maybe _New York_ ,” he shot Johnny a look, “hasn’t seen the other sides of you.” 

Johnny was quiet for a moment before his signature mischievous grin came back. He took a glass of champagne from one of the trays sitting out and took a swig. “Points have been made, Parker.” 

Peter glanced at him sternly. “Next Saturday, come over. I mean it.” 

Johnny shook his head laughing. “Anything for you, Parker. You know I can’t say no when you’re batting your eyes like that.” Peter did his best to hide his smirk. “Now I got some dumb reckless shit I gotta do. Wanna give me a hug and kiss for the road? Before that husband of yours comes over here and makes an honest man of me?” 

Peter flicked his head around to check again if he could spot Tony anywhere. This time he did. He was over in the corner talking to someone, but his eyes were locked on Peter and Johnny. Peter felt his gaze and it sent something warm and tingly into the bottom of his stomach. 

Peter looked at Johnny critically. “A hug and a kiss but I swear to god, Johnny, no ass-grabbing. It took me three days to be able to sit down the last time you pulled that shit.” 

Johnny held up his hands in surrender. “Not my fault you got the best ass in the world.” When Peter glared at him, he corrected, “Not that it’s an ass I’m allowed to touch. I’ll keep my hands above the waist, I swear.” Peter let his glare hold for an extra minute, just until he was sure that Johnny wasn’t going to pull anything, then he relaxed and went in for the hug. 

Despite their bickering flirty relationship, Johnny was one of Peter’s best friends, and it was good to see him. He had missed him in the few weeks that he had been away. He knew that MJ had missed him too, even if she wouldn’t dare say anything about her feelings. Peter hugged him tightly and pulled away just enough to place a big, dramatic, wet kiss on the side of his cheek that had them both giggling despite themselves. 

“Okay, get out of here!” Peter shooed once they had broken away. And Johnny did just that, sauntering his way out of the ballroom. He did give Peter a wink before he went through the double-doors and was out of sight. 

Peter had just started to debate if he should go over and say hello to Sue when he felt someone come up behind him and wrap their arms around his waist. He didn’t startle and leaned into the touch immediately, recognizing who it belonged to. 

“I see you’ve been busy,” Tony said into his ear, his voice pitched low. “I leave you alone for a minute and someone’s already trying to steal you away.” 

Peter didn’t even try to hide his petulance. “It was longer than a minute.” 

“So you had to go and entertain yourself, huh, baby? I know you can’t resist.” 

Peter leaned into his touch but was mindful of all the eyes on them. “Was just Johnny.” 

Tony hummed, a dark rumbling thing. “Hmm. Johnny who likes to grab your ass.” 

Peter shuddered and Tony’s hand gripped his waist and started rubbing methodical circles into it. “Didn’t let him. Honestly, I’m trying to help him get Michelle’s ass.”

Tony chuckled, and it made a heat pool in Peter’s gut. “Good boy. But, you see, I’m having a little trouble believing that. I think you might need to be reminded.” 

Peter licked his lips, his mouth having gone dry. “Reminded of what?”

Tony brought his hand down slowly. “I think you need to be reminded of…” He used his body as cover and grabbed Peter’s ass harshly, but carefully out of view from any prying eyes. Peter had to bite his lip to hold back the whimper that was threatening to escape. “Who exactly this ass belongs to.” 

“It’s yours, Daddy,” Peter said sweetly, if not a little breathily. 

Tony didn’t say anything at first, and Peter let him hold onto his ass. “Are you enjoying the party, sweetheart?”

Peter sighed. “About as much as usual. Did you talk to everyone you wanted to?” 

“I did,” Tony agreed distractedly. He got impossibly closer, so that Peter could feel his warm breath against the shell of his ear. “And it looks like you got your fill in talking with Johnny,” his tone morphed into a sneer as he spat out the blonde’s name. 

Peter leaned his head back so it rested on Tony’s shoulder. “But Daddy-”

“Uh uh,” Tony cut him off. “Everyone’s been looking at you all night. Your ass is fucking incredible in this suit. I watched you drink all that champagne, baby, and I thought about all the things I love to do with your mouth.” 

Peter only batted his eyes. He was ready to blow the party, and he was sure Tony didn’t need any convincing. “Everyone’s watching me…” he trailed off, not sure if he believed it but was willing to go with the fantasy. “What are you going to do about it, Daddy?” 

Tony’s grip on Peter’s ass tightened until it was near bruising. Peter waited with bated breath as he counted five heartbeats that slammed against his ribcage before Tony grabbed onto his arm and started pulling him out of the ballroom. He shoved him down a complicated maze of hallways that had Peter’s head spinning until he was finally corralled into what looked like a bathroom. 

Tony didn’t waste any time and lifted him up by his hips so that he was sitting on the counter. Peter’s head clacked painfully against the mirror on the wall as Tony ravaged his mouth. The older man went in like he was after blood and sucked Peter’s tongue into his mouth after nipping along his bottom lip. Peter mewled as he kissed his husband back just as fiercely. Tony’s hands were everywhere, and Peter didn’t even mind that his tailbone was digging into the metal faucet of the sink. He prayed to whatever God he hoped wasn’t listening that the water wouldn’t come on and soak his pants. 

Tony, either sensing it probably wasn’t the best positioning or just thinking with his cock, pulled Peter closer until he was resting on the very edge of the sink, and his own hard dick was flush against Tony’s pelvis. 

“God, you’re pretty,” Tony said, in that hushed reverent voice he reverted to whenever Peter looked up at him with his shiny doe eyes. 

“My pretty baby. So perfect,” Tony praised as he brought his thumb up to trace along Peter’s already swollen lips. They were a little wet from Tony’s spit, and Peter got to watch as his eyes lit up and sparkled in the way that they only do when he had just gotten a bright idea. 

Peter watched with rapt attention, waiting to hear what the bright idea was. Tony continued to eye his mouth hungrily and drew down Peter’s bottom lip until his lower row of teeth were revealed. Then, Tony released, and Peter’s lip plumped back up to its original position. 

“On your knees,” Tony said eventually, in that commanding tone that left no room for argument. Not that Peter would fight him regardless. 

Peter slid to his feet, hopping off of the counter after Tony had stepped back and given him room. He folded his legs and dropped to his knees just as easily so he could blink up at Tony with wide brown eyes. 

“C’mon, baby,” Tony crooned. “Show me how much you want Daddy’s cock.” 

Peter didn’t have to be told twice. He lurched forward and started fumbling with the button and fly of Tony’s fancy dress pants. Once those were undone, he was able to free Tony’s cock from his boxers. Peter’s mouth watered as he eyed Tony’s cock in appreciation for just a moment. He wasn’t crazy long, but he was girthy and tanned with thick veins running all along the sides and tip. Peter leaned down and started licking along his cock like he was in a trance. 

Peter licked up the sides, careful to pay special attention to some of the veins on the side until he reached the head. After he reached the head, he put on a pretty pout that he knew his Daddy loved and suckled the head in, making sure to glance up at his Daddy with innocent eyes as he hollowed his cheeks. 

Tony’s eyes were half lidded above him, and that only spurred Peter on. He moaned sloppily around his mouthful of cock as he slipped his head down to take him even further in. He pinched the skin between his thumb and first finger and breathed around his gag-reflex in the way that had been trained into him. He still managed to get a little teary as he got down close to the base, taking Tony’s cock nearly entirely in. He could feel it down his throat. He loved sucking his Daddy’s cock. He loved how owned it made him feel. 

Spit dribbled from Peter’s mouth, down his chin, and into the handful of dark curls around the base of Tony’s cock. Peter gagged wetly but kept going, breathing through his nose as he swallowed. Tony brought a strong hand to his hair and held him there, tangling into his curls that had been neatly styled for the event. He was sure they were going to be a messy fray by the time Tony was done with him. 

All too soon, Tony was pulling Peter off his cock by the grip he had on his hair. Peter whined pathetically at the loss as Tony chuckled darkly. “I know you want my cock, sweetheart. You’re so desperate for it. Fuck you’re good with your mouth.” Just to punctuate his point, he grabbed his cock and dragged the tip of it over Peter’s mouth and chin, painting his face with the precum that was steadily leaking out of it. Peter let him have his fill and parted his lips eagerly, even slightly sticking out his tongue to catch every drop. 

“Want you to cum, Daddy,” he begged, the picture of a debauched princess feigning innocence. 

Tony only flashed him a crooked grin, sharp and shark like. Peter felt heat coil once again in his stomach as he knew what that look normally meant. “You thought you’d distract Daddy with your slutty little mouth, huh? Well, you’re cute, but my memory isn’t that bad yet. If you recall, I think I said something about reminding you exactly who this ass belongs to.” He grabbed onto Peter’s curls again, but this time, he pulled them harshly, so Peter’s face was pressed right against his cock. “You out there flirting, looking like _sin incarnate_ , baby, just cause you want a little attention from Daddy, huh? Obviously, Daddy’s been a little too lenient for you to be acting like that.” Tony’s eyes flashed once more, but this time dangerously. He shushed Peter’s desperate whine. “It’s okay, honey, Daddy knows what you need. I think you know what you need too.” 

Peter nodded furiously, hoping that they were on the same page. They usually were. 

“Say it,” Tony goaded, watching Peter like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. “Say what you need.” 

Peter licked his drying lips then croaked. “Please, Daddy, _smack me raw_.” 

Tony let his words settle in the air and made him linger in anticipation for a few seconds before he hauled Peter up on shaky legs and slammed him against the far bathroom wall, on the opposite side of the sinks. Peter noticed then that there weren’t any urinals and he had a brief horrifying moment of realization that, _oh God_ , they were probably in the _lady’s room_ somewhere. He didn’t have long to hold onto that thought as Tony pressed all up along his back. Peter had to set his hands flat along the wall just for purchase. 

Every part of Peter was on fire. He needed to feel Tony so bad. He needed to feel his fury. He needed to feel him smack him until the pain and pleasure bled together too much for him to be able to piece together where one started and the other ended. He needed Tony to smack him until the skin was red and raw and flaming, a reminder of who owned him. He knew Tony would deliver. 

Tony pulled down his dress pants until they fell at a pool around his ankles. God, he hoped there wouldn’t be too many wrinkles when they were done. He felt and heard Tony’s intake of breath as he took in the underwear that Peter had been wearing under his suit. They were a pair of blood red lacy panties that he knew were one of Tony’s favorites. He had worn them specifically in the hopes that Tony would be ripping them off of him later. He hadn’t anticipated that later would actually be while the gala was still going on. But, he should have predicted it with Tony’s possessive streak and the way they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

“You look good enough to eat, baby,” Tony praised, his voice thick with arousal. “Were you getting hard in these panties? I know they feel so good against your little cock.” 

He exaggerated his point by fingering the band around the lacy panties and pulled them taut so Peter could feel how the slippery fabric rubbed against his aching member. Peter shifted his hips almost out of his control as he soaked in Tony’s words. “Such a shame that we’re gonna have to ruin them. They are pretty.” 

The next thing Peter felt was Tony caressing his ass, feeling it up as he split open his cheeks then let them fall lax. He shoved Peter’s panties down his thighs. Peter was grateful that he hadn’t ripped them. Not because they couldn’t buy more, but because he didn’t want to have to discard the tattered remains. He wasn’t sure how that could be inconspicuous. “I’m gonna give you a choice, baby,” Tony said against the skin of his neck as he started placing kisses there, his voice sweet as sugar. “I’m wearing the nano watch so it’s up to you. Do you want my bare hand or the suit hand?”

Peter’s whole body shivered as he took in his options. Normally, he’d pick Tony’s bare hand, craving the skin on skin contact that only that could bring. Tonight though, he was in the mood for something a little different. He wanted to feel it. He wanted to be completely at Tony’s mercy as Tony goaded him, being possessive and jealous. As if Peter could ever have eyes for anyone else as long as Tony was in the same room. Tony must have sensed the differing of his mood, perceptive as always, and gave him the choice. Peter certainly wasn’t going to let him down. 

“The suit hand,” Peter whispered, and Tony pressed a short kiss behind his ear in ascent. 

“Good boy,” he murmured, clearly pleased. 

“Not the whole hand,” Peter said a little shakily. “I still want to feel your fingers.” 

Tony nuzzled his face into Peter’s neck and Peter could feel him smiling into the skin there as Peter gave a small smile of his own. “Fingerless glove repulsor coming right up,” Tony purred. Peter turned his head so he could watch the artistry of Tony’s watch expanding and whirring as an Iron Man casing wrapped over his hand. True to his promise, the tips of his fingers stuck out against the harsh silver edge while the rest of his hand was covered in the unforgiving metal. Tony leaned in close, his hand resting on Peter’s ass in warning as Peter closed his eyes and breathed. “How many do you think you deserve?” 

Peter sucked in a breath as his heart thumped wildly in his chest. “As many as you think I do, Daddy.” 

“Always so eager to please,” Tony teased. “You’ll say anything to make Daddy happy, right? You’ll let Daddy do anything he wants to you. I could use you as a little cumdump like the slut you are and you’d take it as long as I told you you were a good boy.” 

Peter nodded, eyes glassy and mind dazed. “You could do anything to me, Daddy. I’m your good boy.” 

“Fuck, honey,” Tony growled. “Can’t wait to make this ass red.” He dug his hand into the soft flesh of Peter’s ass in warning, and Peter shivered at the feeling of the cool metal against his flushed overheated skin. “You’ll be so gorgeous tomorrow. You’ll twist your nose up all cute and make that little pained whimper whenever you sit down. You know Daddy can’t resist you then. Maybe I’ll just have you hanging off my cock all day. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Being Daddy’s little cocksleeve?” 

“Daddy, please,” Peter whined, high and needy as he gasped against the bathroom wall. He needed Tony so badly it was starting to hurt. He needed the good pain. “Want you to smack me til I’m crying, please. Please Daddy, please-” he babbled and was rewarded by a harsh smack, right to his right cheek. The smack startled him, but he still managed to choke out a breathless, “Thank you, Daddy,” as his backside tingled. 

“That’s one,” Tony counted. “I think I’m going to give you 10. That sound fair?” 

Peter nodded and pressed his ass out so it was even further in Tony’s grip. “I deserve it, Daddy.” 

Tony brought his hand down twice more in rapid succession. It burned like no other and Peter couldn’t help his hitch of breath in between each one, barely getting a chance to croak out his “Thank you, Daddy,” before the second blow. Tony massaged the flesh before he smacked him again. Peter mewled and squirmed, but Tony held onto his hips and kept him still. Peter’s cock was hard and leaking. 

Tony’s fifth spank was enough to bring tears into his eyes and leak out the corners as the pressure was overwhelming. It stung, but in the way that was kind of good and sent his blood rushing in his ears. All of his senses were dialed up and ready for the next impact. He whimpered on the next blow and knew that tomorrow he might have bruises. 

“You’re doing so good,” Tony praised as Peter’s entire body shuddered. He preened under the affection. “So good for me. You’re taking it so well. Only four more. I know you can take them, because you’re such a good boy for Daddy, yeah?” 

Peter nodded frantically. He was a good boy for his Daddy. He would do anything to please him. Peter floated as Tony did three more spanks, all one right after another until Peter’s lower lip was trembling and he was holding back a wave of tears. Everything was too bright, and yet somehow not enough. 

“One more, baby,” Tony soothed as he traced over Peter’s raw ass. The skin was sore and tender. 

Once Tony brought his hand down for the last smack, Peter wailed out his “Thank you, Daddy,” before letting out a sob. 

Tony immediately gathered Peter’s smaller frame up in his arms and held him in the way that Peter always told him made him feel safe. Peter shook until he came back to himself as Tony whispered continuous praises into his ear. Peter soaked all of them up eagerly as he let himself fall completely lax in Tony’s embrace. “So beautiful. My perfect angel. Love you so much, my baby boy.” Tony murmured as Peter melted. 

Peter hummed, equal parts keyed up and blissed out. He was still on the edge of the floaty place but could also feel how hard and straining his cock was. He could feel Tony’s hard cock pressed up against his throbbing ass as well. “Mmm, you gonna fuck me, Daddy?” 

“When we get home, baby,” Tony promised, but Peter frowned. He didn’t want to wait until they got home, and he could feel that Tony didn’t really either. 

“But Daddy,” he whined, twisting to look back at him. “Want you to fuck me, please?”

“Not here, baby,” Tony warned, but he also didn’t sound like he was shutting it down. 

Peter was desperate, and he wanted his Daddy’s cock. He didn’t want to wait anymore. Not when his ass was smarting and he needed to be taken completely. “I’m so empty, Daddy,” he mewled enticingly. “I need you to fill me up. I need it so bad. I wanna leave here leaking your cum. Please, Daddy?”

“You’ve got a filthy mouth,” Tony snapped, but there was no bite to it. His eyes roved over Peter’s in the way that Peter knew he was considering something. He was running through all the ideas and plans in his head, calculating them, before coming to the conclusion of what he wanted. Of what was going to be the best for both of them. Peter loved him so much sometimes it was like a physical ache in the center of his chest. 

“You love my filthy mouth,” Peter whispered because it was true and also because he couldn’t help himself. The smile Tony gave him told him that he agreed, but that if he kept sassing, he’d be on thin ice. Peter’s ass tinged in the memory of what Tony’s wrath felt like. 

“I love _you_ ,” Tony said emphatically, and Peter couldn’t help his gooey smile. 

“I love you more.” 

Tony backed away, allowing for a rush of cold to swarm Peter’s exposed backside and legs. “Turn around,” Tony commanded in his usual charming tone. “You’re gonna prep yourself for me while I watch, so when you’re done, I can just slip my cock right in. You think you can do that, honey? Since you need it _so bad_ ,” he taunted, mocking Peter with his own words. 

Peter whipped around, not needing any further instruction and blushed despite himself once he was under the scrutiny of Tony’s full attention. No matter how many times they slept together or did filthy things together, Peter would never be able to get over being on the other side of that look from Tony. It was intoxicating. Peter sucked two fingers in his mouth and watched as Tony’s eyes darkened as they trained over his mouth. Peter sucked on his fingers sloppily and covered them with an obscene amount of spit until it was dripping down his hand. Once his fingers were wet enough, he brought them down to his hole, which was tight and twitching from the waves of pain that rocked through his ass with every breath he took. 

He urged his first finger inside and moaned. His head rested against the tile wall behind him as he looked at Tony with lidded eyes. He inched his finger inside until the second knuckle brushed past his opening and his first finger was fully inside. Tony tapped his foot impatiently. “I don’t have all night, sweetheart. I know you can handle more than one.” 

Peter complied, blushing fiercely as he slipped another finger into his entrance. He wiggled it around until he found his prostate. The first nudge against his spot had him moaning wantonly and canting his hips up. “Daddy,” he moaned as he pushed his fingers in impossibly deeper. “Daddy, please-” 

Tony seemed to be able to handle only so much because Peter’s begging had him launching forward and pulling Peter’s fingers out of his ass. He laid his palm right along Peter’s mouth. “Spit, baby,” he told him. “I need you to get my hand all nice and wet.” 

Peter obeyed and spit generously into Tony’s hand, knowing that that was all the lube he was going to get. Tony brought his hand down and jacked his cock with his wet hand, lathering it until it was glistening with Peter’s spit. It was an erotic sight that nearly had Peter’s knees buckling. 

Tony slid closer and maneuvered Peter’s body around like a ragdoll until he got him into the position he wanted. He spread open his legs and tilted his hips up until he had the perfect angle and lifted one of Peter’s legs up until it rested on his shoulder, exposing him completely. Peter whined low in the back of his throat as his cheeks throbbed, but the pain only added to the anticipation of getting Tony’s dick inside of him. 

The feeling of Tony’s rock hard dick pressed against his hole was enough to cause Peter to hiss but also force himself to relax at the familiar intrusion. Tony parted him like it was the easiest thing in the world and slipped inside of him. He pressed inside slowly, allowing Peter to adjust to every single inch of him until he was fully seated inside. Peter immediately started squirming on his cock. He didn’t think he could ever get enough of it. 

“God, that’s good,” Tony breathed as he grinded his hips. He was barely pulling out of him with each thrust and Peter was nearly seeing stars over how good it felt to be full. His head fell back as he let himself be pulled into the rhythm that Tony set. “Fuck angel, you’re so good to me,” Tony panted. “Just let me bend you over right here and take you like a needy whore.” 

“Your whore,” Peter gasped out, needing to make that correction. “Only for you.” 

Tony grinned ferally and bit at a sensitive spot on Peter’s collarbone. “That’s right. Only for me, princess. Only Daddy makes you feel good.” 

“Yeah,” Peter groaned as Tony picked up speed and starting fucking into him with earnest. Every time his cock slammed home, he made a low grunting sound that was so hot it was slowly driving Peter insane. All of a sudden, it was like all of the arousal he’d been putting on a back burner was at the forefront of his mind and was desperate for it. 

“Love you, Daddy,” he choked out as tears burned his eyes. “Love you, love you, love-” his chanting was broken off by Tony hitting his prostate which caused him to sob loudly. 

“Love you too, baby,” Tony crooned right into Peter’s mouth. “Love you so much.” 

“Want you to cum,” Peter urged, and once he said it, he needed it so badly he could barely think of anything else. It was his sole focus. He needed his Daddy to come inside of him and breed him full. He wanted to feel his Daddy’s cum leak down his thighs so he could feel with every step how he was owned. “Cum in me, Daddy, please-” 

“Fuck,” Tony swore loudly as he picked up his pace brutally before his hips started to stutter and his rhythm faltered signaling to Peter that he was close. It only took a handful more thrusts before he stopped and Peter could feel his dick pulsing inside of him with a telltale wetness as his Daddy emptied himself inside his boy. Peter soaked it all up greedily, high off the feeling of being used by his Daddy. 

Before Tony had even softened, he reached down and brought a hand to Peter’s red and leaking member. Peter lurched forward and cried out at the first touch. He humped Tony’s hand with broken cries until Tony commanded in his ear, “Cum for Daddy, baby.” And that simple order was enough to have him spilling all over Tony’s hand with a shout. His body convulsed as his orgasm was nearly rung out of him, and he slumped against the wall, tired, achy, and spent. Tony scattered kisses all over his cheeks and collarbone as Peter blinked at him with glassy eyes, pupils blown. 

Tony’s hands were everywhere as Peter came down, and whispered words of how good he was, and how perfect. Peter smiled sleepily at him and Tony started tucking him back into his clothes. He wrinkled his nose as his panties and dress pants squished uncomfortably against his wet hole. Tony shot him a look that said, ‘I warned you,’ and Peter decided to bury his face into his neck instead of dignifying him with a response. 

Tony pressed gentle kisses into his hair until Peter came back and felt more like himself. “Can you walk, sweetheart?” Tony asked. 

Peter huffed. “If you carried me out of here I think I would die.” 

“Well, we can’t have that,” Tony humored him as Peter tucked himself into his side. 

Peter nipped a spot on his neck playfully. “Let’s go. Round two, if we make it to the bed, I’ll let you tear the panties off me like I know you wanna.” 

“If you say things like that we might not make it to the bed for round two,” Tony warned him, low and dark. 

Peter only blinked up at him innocently. “Wouldn’t that be a shame?” 

Thankfully, they did make it to the bed for round two. Even if Peter had to spend the whole walk to the car and the drive home sitting in Tony’s cum. It was totally worth it for every hungry look his husband shot him. He was going to have to remember to text Johnny a thank you later for stopping by the Gala. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you liked it! as always you can find me on twitter, tumblr, and discord @venomondenim


End file.
